High School Boys Will Be High School Boys
by daflippnay
Summary: A bunch of vignettes displaying silliness and such, pertaining to raging hormones. No particular pairings not yet, anyway. Story edited.
1. Vignette Numbah One!

**"Teenage Hormone Infested Boys Will Be Teenage Hormone Infested Boys"**

Summary: A bunch of vignettes displaying silliness and such, pertaining to raging hormones. No particular pairings. This is my first Fruits Basket story; please be gentle with me! R&R. : PG-13. The rating may or may not go up.

* * *

"It's about time you guys did some work around here! This house is a mess!" 

Kyo, Yuki, and Uo momentarily stopped what they were doing and glared at Shigure, who laughed nervously and shrinked away. Tohru sweatdropped, giggling.

"I have to go in a while," Uo said apologetically.

"Good! You're just a distraction anyway!" Kyo grumbled absentmindedly.

Uo glared at the orange haired guy to her immediate left and smacked him upside the head the black feathered duster she was holding. A cloud of dust showered all over Kyo's face, and some particles got into Uo's eyes.

Temporarily blind and panicking, the blonde haired girl felt her way around, accidentally bumping into Kyo, who was having a coughing fit. Tohru and Yuki gasped as a cloud of pink dust mingled with the dust flittering around from Uo's duster. An angry orange cat poked his way out of Kyo's clothing and scampered off, hissing at the blonde girl behind him. In the midst of hissing at Uo, he ran into the wall.He bristled and scampered upstairs, red-faced.

Hurriedly, Tohru led Uo to the bathroom to wash her eyes out, while Yuki picked up Kyo's sweaty clothes and threw them in the laundry hamper.

Hana looked alarmed as Tohru opened the door with her arm wrapped around Uo, who was whining and attempting to rub the dust out of her eyes.

"Uo! Are you okay!" Tohru demanded, concerned.

"What happened?" Hana inquired.

Tohru laughed nervously as she opened the cold water in the sink and splashed water onto Uo's face. "Er, some dust got in her eyes, that's all!" she replied nervously, knowing that Kyo would never hear the end of it if she told her that he was involved with Uo's predicament.

Uo blinked, her eyes red and puffy. "Ugh, sorry Tohru. I think I'd better get home."

"Ahh!" Tohru cried, dismayed, and felt as though this were also a part of her doing. If only she had been there to stop Kyo and Uo's banter! "I'm really sorry, Uo-san!"

"No, no," Uo intervened. "This was my fault. Don't take blame for any of it!"

Tohru bit her lower lip, a feeling of dread and uneasiness washing over her. "Will you be alright?"

Uo smiled and gave her friend a hug. "I'll be fine."

"You can come over and I'll make you something to eat," Hana told Uo. "Maybe you can come over after the cleaning is finished, Tohru," she suggested.

Tohru sweatdropped, laughing nervously. "Er, the house is really a mess..." she said apologetically, "but maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

"That would be splendid," Hana concurred.

Tohru walked Hana and Uo to the door, apologizing and bowing all the way there.

"Tohru, it's alright, really," Uo said with a grin. "It's just a bit of dust. Nothing I can't handle!"

Tohru worried her bottom lip.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Tohru-chan," Hana said before they left the house.

Yuki appeared behind Tohru. "Is she alright?" he asked, concerned.

Tohru turned around and smiled wearily. "Yes, she'll be fine," she replied. "Where's Kyo?" she asked, suddenly alarmed. "Did he get dust in his eyes, too?"

Yuki shook his head, shrugging. "He'll be fine, probably," he replied, suddenly indifferent.

"Kagura just called," Shigure said, appearing from his office. "She insists she comes over and helps Kyo clean," he deadpanned.

"Oh, dear," Tohru sweatdropped, knowing exactly what kind of trouble they'd be heading for if Kyo-kun and Kagura-san didn't behave. "Uh, I'll go make some tea, then!" she replied, rushing into the kitchen. She filled the kettle with tap water and put it on the stove to boil.

"Tohru-kun," Shigure called out poutingly, waving his fingers at her, "it's nearly lunchtime. Can you please prepare something to eat?" he pleaded, his stomach grumbling.

"Sure!" Tohru said with a bright smile.

--

Kagura opened the door and took off her shoes, smiling brightly as she entered the Sohma house. Yuki was there, sweeping the dining room area. "The door was open, so I let myself in," she said in a low voice. She grinned ear to ear. "Where's Kyo!" she giggled school girlishly.

Yuki grinned inwardly as he replied without hesitation, "In his room."

Without another word, Kagura rushed up the stairs. Yuki heard the sliding of Kyo's bedroom door.

"K-Kagura!" Kyo stuttered.

"Kyo!" Kagura exclaimed happily, embracing him. Before he could push her off him, she pulled away and took some type of clothing out of her knapsack. "Look! I made this dress, and I'm going to wear it just for you!" Giggling, Kagura rushed into his room and slammed the door in his face. "No peeking!"

Kyo stood in front of his bedroom door, a bewildered look upon his face. Just about a moment later, his bedroom door opened again, and before he got a chance to get away, Kagura grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"You like it!" she shrieked happily, a wide grin upon her face. It was a light green frilly maid uniform, complete with a tiara and a choker. "I made one for Tohru, too!"

"Uh..." Kyo stuttered.

"ANSWER ME!" she cried, grabbing him by the wrist and twisting his arm behind his back painfully.

At that moment, Tohru knew it was her cue to step in, otherwise the nearly cleaned house would be torn to shreds. "Kagura!" she called from downstairs. "I need help in the kitchen!"

Kagura blinked, releasing Kyo's arm. While he had the chance, he ran downstairs and out of the Sohma house. Kagura wasn't phased. She smiled happily and ran downstairs to greet Tohru. "Tohru!" she cried happily, embracing her. "I made you a dress, Tohru! Come see it first, please?" she asked, stars in her eyes as she pulled Tohru in the direction of the stairs.

"Uh, okay," Tohru said with uncertainty.

They entered Kyo's room and Kagura showed her the maid uniform she had made for her. "Ta-da!" she squealed happily. It was the exact same style, except she made Tohru's a navy blue.

"Wow, Kagura! It's beautiful!"

"Wear it with me!" Kagura pleaded, pouting.

"Okay," Tohru said with a smile. "Just wait for me downstairs while I change."

As soon as Tohru had changed into the dress, she exited Kyo's room to find Kagura standing out in the hall.

Kagura giggled. "I know you told me to wait downstairs, but I was thinking that we could make an entrance!"

Tohru blushed. "A-an entrance?" she asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun," she reassured her, taking her hand and pulling her downstairs.

Kyo and Yuki were downstairs, minding their own business when Kagura and Tohru came into the room. The two boys turned around and faced them with curious looks on their faces.

With a giggle, Kagura embraced Tohru in a tight hug. Of course, Kyo and Yuki being boys, and also members of the zodiac, reacted to the sudden display of affection between two girls in short, frilly maid uniforms.

They became weak and transformed, sweatdropping, their faces red in embarassment.

Shigure walked in and then promptly walked back into his study. "Teenage boys," he said with an eye roll.


	2. Vignette Numbah One Con't'd

"Kyo-kuuuun, I'm cold!" Kagura appeared by his side and hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Gah! You're still here?" Kyo exclaimed, nearly falling off the roof.

Kagura ignored his question. "Hug me, Kyo-kun!" she pleaded, smiling sweetly.

"Hell no!" Kyo snapped, grabbing his arm from her grasp.

"I'm the only one who loves you the most, Kyo-kun," she said in a tiny voice.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what scares me," he said sarcastically.

"HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Kagura shrieked, pouncing on him and pummeling him with her fists.

Suddenly, Kyo lost his balance and they slid down to the ledge. Kagura cried out, terrified. Rolling his eyes, Kyo grabbed hold of the ledge and wrapped his free arm around Kagura's waist.

Kagura clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You saved me! You really do care about me!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Er..." Kyo muttered, refusing to look into her face. "Quiet down! People are sleeping!"

Kagura once again ignored him. "The stars are beautiful tonight, huh?" she gasped, glancing up at the night sky in awe.

"Oy! My arm isn't made out of metal!" Kyo yelled. "Climb onto the roof."

Kagura glanced at his unreadable face and sighed. Kyo raised her up a little, and she grabbed onto the ledge, pulling herself up. Once she was safely on solid ground, Kyo pulled himself up.

"S-sorry, Kyo-kun," she whispered softly. "I should be more careful."

"You should!" he snapped. "Why are you still here?" He still felt embarassed over the fact that he had reacted so immaturely towards Tohru and Kagura's "entrance".

"W-would you walk me home?" Kagura asked hopefully.

Kyo snorted. "No," he said without hesitation.

Kagura grew angry again. "How impolite of you!" she yelled, strangling him. He toppled over onto his back. She straddled him, balling her fists, ready to punch his face into a bloody pulp until she felt... something _poking_ her! "Kyo-kun!" she gasped, her face tinged red with embarassment.

Kyo's eyes grew wide as she covered her face with her hands. "Y-you were doing all that unnecessary squirming!"

Embarassed, Kagura stood and rushed down to the lower level. Kyo held his head in his hands, cursing his damn hormones.

--

Kagura opened the sliding door to Tohru's room, tiptoeing to her friend's bedside. "T-Tohru?" she whispered, gently touching the sleeping girl's shoulder.

"Ah?" Tohru slowly opened her eyes, squinting up at Kagura. "Kagura-san! Is everything okay?" she asked, alarmed. She sat up.

Kagura blushed. "I got Kyo-kun mad again," she said sadly, her eyes watering. "I've done something so degrading!" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Tohru frowned. She couldn't imagine Kagura-san doing something so degrading as to offend Kyo! She moved over a little so that Kagura could join her on the bed.

"He may never look at me again!" Kagura sniffled.

"Eh? What in the world did you do?" Tohru asked, sweatdropping.

Kagura placed both her hands in front of her, a gesture that clearly said 'stop right there!' "No!" she wailed. "If I tell you, I will surely lose you as a friend!"

Tohru smiled at her friend, a bit confused. A sudden rush of weariness washed over her. "How about we talk about this tomorrow, Kagura-san?" she murmured sleepily. "I'm... a bit tired," she whispered, her eyelids feeling heavy.

Kagura smiled as Tohru's head lolled onto her shoulder. She slid under the covers, gently ushering Tohru to the other side of the bed. She pulled the covers on top of them and fell into a dreamless slumber.

--

Kyo quietly made his way downstairs, doing his daily routine of getting the milk carton from the refrigerator. He chugged half of it down before placing it back. The Cat stiffened when he heard footsteps slowly making their way downstairs. When he saw a sliver of silver hair, he sighed in relief. He had never looked at that damned Rat and felt more relieved, but this morning was different. He dreaded the moment Kagura would make her way down those steps.

Yuki approached Kyo, half-asleep, like most of the time. Kyo stiffened when Yuki's head came to rest on his shoulder. "Wake up already!" he snapped.

Yuki opened his eyes and punched him in the face.

"Damned rat!" he cursed him, attempting to punch him back, but of course, Yuki almost effortlessly dodged his attacks.

Shigure appeared from his room, looking disheveled and half-asleep. "You're always so lively in the mornings," he told Kyo with a yawn. Kyo ignored him. "Kyo-kun," he said with a weird smile.

Kyo glanced at him, confused by his smile. "What?" he demanded.

"What was all that racket on the roof last night?" Shigure asked, still sporting that annoying smile. "And as I recall, Kagura joined you after supper!" He snickered. "Kyo-kun, you pervert!" he singsonged.

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped, a little bit too defensively. "Kagura was just being Kagura," he grumbled, a vein popping up on his forehead.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming from the stairs, and Kyo stood, paralyzed. It was Tohru, with Kagura trailing behind her, her eyes lowered, and her cheeks tinged with a bright red. She refused to look at any of them.

"Good morning!" Shigure greeted the girls cheerfully.

"Ah! Good morning," Tohru replied, looking a little tired. "I'll prepare breakfast," she yawned. She glanced at Kagura and gave her a reassuring smile. "Help me in the kitchen?"

Kagura raised her eyes to meet Tohru's. She nodded timidly. "S-Sure," she stammered.

--

Shigure sat vertically from Kyo. He smiled a great smile and said, "You know, the artist in me called that moment: 'sexual tension!'"

Annoyed, Kyo gave Shigure an open-palm smack to the forehead.

"Wahh! Kyo-kun hurt me!" Shigure wailed with a pout.

"How old are you again, Shigure?" Yuki deadpanned, staring at his older cousin.


	3. Vignette Numbah Two!

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are great. : Now here's vignette #2! I hope you enjoy, and R&R! Heehee. (

* * *

**Vignette #2: An Unexpected Trip to the Hot Springs!**

"I think we might go to the hot springs," Shigure said thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

Kyo and Yuki turned their heads to peer curiously at him.

"Are you tormenting that poor supervisor of yours again?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

Shigure sweatdropped massively. "O-of course not!" he exclaimed vehemently.

Yuki and Kyo scrutinized him. Shigure nearly shrunk under the table.

"Well, if you two don't want to go, I'm sure Tohru won't mind accompanying me!" He sniffled, mock crying.

Yuki and Kyo stared at him skeptically. "Fine, we're going!"

"Yay!" Shigure giggled. "Great! We leave tonight!"

"He _is_ up to something, isn't he?" Kyo muttered under his breath.

Shigure went upstairs and knocked on Tohru's door. "Tohru-kun!" he singsonged.

Tohru opened her door. "Shigure-san! Is there something you need?"

"Yes, actually!" Shigure said cheerfully, "I need for you to pack up for a weekend at the hot springs!"

"Huh!" Tohru exclaimed, truly confused. "When was this decided?" she asked. "A-and who will pay for it? Oh, I don't think I can go! I'm kind of low on money right now and I couldn't make you pay! You've done enough for me already and, well--"

"Tohru, Tohru!" Shigure intervened, chuckling in amusement.

Tohru calmed down, but she still looked awfully confused. "Ahh! This is really unexpected!" she wailed.

Kyo and Yuki appeared behind Shigure from their rooms. "We know," they deadpanned.

Shigure pouted. "I-it won't be as fun without you, Tohru-kun. And I can't take care of these wayward boys by myself!"

"Hey!" the Cat and the Rat protested.

Tohru giggled. "Well, in that case...!"

"Yay!" Shigure exclaimed happily.

"Who's driving?" Kyo demanded, an irked expression on his face.

Shigure ignored him. "Well, now, Tohru, get packing!"

"Y-Yes!" Tohru replied, rushing back into her room.

"I'll wait outside, then," Yuki muttered, clambering down the stairs.

Shigure laughed nervously, but the two boys were too preoccupied with grumbling to themselves to notice.

Yuki opened the front door, only to shut it as quickly as he could once he saw who was on the other side. "Shigure!" he yelled angrily.

"What's wrong?" Kyo demanded. He pushed Yuki aside and threw open the door, his eyes bugging out when he saw who was behind it.

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura cried happily, throwing herself on him.

Beside her, Ayame laughed a great laugh. "Another great opportunity for us brothers to spend some quality time together!" He held up two hangers with indistinguishable apparel covered by a long, white plastic. "Look, Yuki! I even made us matching terrycloth robes!"

Yuki and Kyo desperately tried to work together to close the door, but Kagura, blind with powerful emotions all aimed at Kyo, easily threw the sliding door back, dislocating it from its hinges in the process.

Kagura blinked, her hands still clutching the side of the door. "O-oops..."

As Shigure was coming downstairs with Tohru behind him, he cried, "We're not leaving until we get that door fixed!"

Kyo stared at Ayame in horror. "_You're_ not driving, are you!"

Ayame laughed heartily. "Why yes, Kyoukyon!"

"Argh! Don't call me that!"

"Sadly, Ha-san cannot accompany us this weekend because he is tending to Akito-sama." Ayame announced.

"The door!" Shigure reminded them, looking a bit rushed.

--

It had been easy to repair the door because it had been broken so many times that the Sohma family had been accustomed to fixing it. Afterwards, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Kagura, Ayame and Shigure uncomfortably stuffed each other and their luggages in Hatori's small car.

"It's going to be so fun! Hm, Kyo-kun?" Kagura said with a bright smile.

Kyo groaned unhappily, sandwiched between Kagura and Yuki. Tohru was beside Kagura, glancing out the window, trying to make out what was Sohma property, although everything was enshrouded in darkness.

"Was it really necessary for us to leave so late in the evening?" Yuki asked, trying to avoid unnecessary contact with Kyo, but the bumps and turns of the road had other plans.

"If we left tomorrow morning, then we wouldn't have much time to enjoy the hot springs!" Shigure explained with a bright smile.

Ayame glanced at his cousin. "Right! Just as long as you're not tormenting that poor supervisor of yours!"

Shigure laughed nervously.

Kagura embraced Kyo, accidentally slapping Yuki in the process. "Let's get our own bath when we get there, Kyo-kun!"

"Er..." Kyo muttered, terrified of saying something that would set Kagura off. After all, they were all jam-packed into a small car.

Yuki rubbed the side of his face. He looked to the far end of the backseat, where Tohru was sleeping, her head leaning against the window. He smiled a little.

"Anyway, Yuki! I've got so many plans for us! First, we could maybe play some ping pong, but if you'd like to do something else, that's fine by me!" Ayame exclaimed happily.

"Er... Concentrate on your driving," Yuki muttered.

"My little brother is so concerned about me! He states that I should concentrate on my driving rather than speak to him! How thoughtful and selfless he is!"

Shigure sweatdropped. "Er... Ayame, please take note that you have five lives in your hands!" he grumbled when Ayame suddenly ran over a curb.

"And how safely I will hold them in my hands, 'Gure-san!" Ayame said with a great smile. "How you doubt me! Don't you know that I am the great Ayame?"

"Uh, maybe I should drive, Ayame!" Shigure suggested, a hopeful look upon his face.

"That's funny! Ha'-san said the same thing, but I'm pretty sure he was half joking," Ayame chuckled.

Everyone sweatdropped.

**TBC.** (:


End file.
